Kitsune to Sekiryuutei: Special Chapter
by Shinn Kazumiya
Summary: Hanya cerita pendek dari orang-orang penghuni apartemen absurd. Warn: Inside / Lime/ Yuri/ Humor gagal.


Naruto & High School DxD bukan milik saya.

Genre: Humor, Supranatural.

Cast: Azazel, Vali, Naruto, Naruko, Elis.

Warn: OOC, Typo, AU-Semi Canon, Humor Gagal, Lime, Yuri. Etc.

Special Chapter dari **Kitsune to Sekiryuutei**. Mengambil setting sebelum kejadian penculikan Elis Hyoudo.

* * *

 **Kitsune to Sekiryuutei: Special Chapter.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy it!**

 **.**

 **Memancing!**

 **Naruto Pov.**

Malam ini. Aku, Vali, serta Azazel sedang memancing di sekitar danau kota Kuoh. Sebenarnya aku sangat bosan dirumah, jadi aku ikut Azazel dan Vali untuk memancing di danau.

Aku sedikit terkejut dengan tingkah Vali yang ikut memancing dengan Azazel yang notabenya adalah ayah angkatnya. Entah dia kesambet apaan? Aku juga tidak mengerti. "Haaa~h, kalian berdua sangat beruntung dapat ikan yang sangat banyak. Lah aku, tidak sama sekali, bangsat!"

Vali yang berada disebelahku tertawa keras mendengar gerutuan dari Azazel. "Kau terlalu mesum, Azazel. Ikan-ikan tidak akan mau masuk ke dalam perangkap orang mesum." Vali mengejek Azazel sembari mengangkat kail pancingnya yang sudah di makan oleh Ikan.

Aku sendiri sudah beberapa kali mengangkat pancingku. Tidak terlalu besar sih, "Oh ya Vali, aku dengar kau mencium Rias?" aku bisa mendengar kalau ikan yang ada di ember Vali sudah jatuh ke dalam danau itu, Azazel tertawa keras mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Sialan, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu!?" Wah, gugup sekali dia, aku ingin sekali tertawa mendengar jawaban Vali. Yah, walaupun itu bukan jawaban sih. "… Kau harus tahu, aku tidak mencium Rias Gremory."

"Tidak ada gunanya untuk membantah, aku bisa merasakan energy milikmu berantakan. Kau berbohong Vali."

Azazel kembali tertawa keras mendengar pernyataanku barusan. "Teruslah tertawa Azazel, kau mau aku menguak beberapa rahasiamu, hm?" sebelah alisku terangkat mendengar pernyataan Vali.

"Memangnya ada apa?" aku mulai bertanya penasaran dengan rahasia Azazel.

Vali menyeringai saat mendengar pertanyaanku. "… Kau ingin tahu? Oke. Azazel mengintip Naruko dan Elis saat mandi."

Tanpa aku sadari, aku berdiri dengan wajah yang sangat suram, aura hitam menguar dari badanku ini. "Jadi… ini yang membuatmu jatuh, Azazel?" Aku pun mulai menarik kesimpulan, kenapa Azazel bisa menjadi Malaikat Jatuh. "Berarti kau jatuh pasti gara-gara mengintip Gabriel yang sedang berendam di pemandian air panas, ya kan?"

Keringat Azazel mulai mengucur banyak. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. "Bu-bukan itu… emm, aku jatuh karena… terpeleset, dan mengumpat…. Ya, mengumpat!"

Aku dan Vali diam tidak berkata apapun. Beberapa saat kemudian, Aku mengubah tubuhnya menjadi _kitsune_ dewasa dan melempar Azazel jauh di tengah danau.

"Pergi dari sini kau, dasar gagak bangkotan!"

"Alasan yang tidak masuk akal dari sang gubernur malaikat jatuh. Kita kembali Naruto."

Aku mengangguk, lalu pergi dari tempat tersebut menggunakan lingkaran sihir.

.

.

 **Bermain.**

 **Elis Pov.**

Aku sedang duduk santai menikmati ketenangan yang ada di kota Kuoh. Sekolah? Aku tidak ingat kapan aku masuk ke sekolah itu, mungkin sudah dikeluarkan karena tidak kunjung masuk? Hehe, abaikan.

"Elis- _chan_ , kamu dimana?"

Oh, Naruko memanggilku. Aku kemudian berdiri dari kursi santai yang berada di tempat menjemur pakaian, apartemen ini cukup luas untuk di penuhi oleh makhluk absurd. "Ya, aku datang."

Aku mulai masuk ke dalam ruang tamu, disana sudah menunggu Naruko dengan pakaian yang sangat seksi. Dia sedang memakai _bikini_ yang membuat gairahku naik kembali. Ahh~ sudah lama aku tidak 'bermain' bersama Naruko.

"Terkejut? Aku harap iya. Kemarilah, dan temani aku…"

Uhh, suara sensualnya itu. Aku tidak bisa menahannya sekarang. Dengan cepat, aku menarik Naruko untuk tiduran di atas karpet sebelah sofa besar. Aku mulai menciumi bibir seksi tersebut, serta mulai meremas dada besar Naruko. Uhh, ini memang surga.

"Hmmm…." Desahan seksi Naruko mulai keluar. Sementara lidahku mulai mencari lidah dari gadis pirang ini. Aku ingin bersilat lidah bersamanya lagi, setelah sekian lama tidak bersilat.

Salah satu tanganku mulai menggosok _vagina_ Naruko yang tertutupi oleh celana _bikini_ berwarna kuning layaknya rambut Naruko. Sementara tanganku yang lain masih meremas, sesekali mencubit puting susu Naruko yang mengeras itu.

Ciumanku mulai berpindah ke lehernya. Aroma jeruk, aku suka dengan aroma ini. "Eliss…. Ahh…. Kau terlalu…. Mesum…" desah Naruko memanggil namaku.

"Kau yang menggodaku terlebih dahulu." Aku menggigit kecil leher jenjang itu, membuatnya melenguh keras.

 **Normal Pov.**

Naruto sekarang sedang berjalan menuju apartemennya, ia bersama Vali habis melempar Azazel ke tengah danau di kota Kuoh. Pemuda pirang itu sangat kesal terhadap gubernur malaikat jatuh tersebut.

Siapa yang tidak kesal kalau adik serta gadisnya di intip oleh orang mesum? Persetan dengan pemimpin Fraksi. Biar dia tahu rasa, batin Naruto yang sangat kesal sekarang.

"Kau harus sabar. Azazel selalu begitu."

"Sabar gundulmu! Dia sudah melakukan itu ratusan kali, dan semuanya ketahuan olehku! Aku beberapa kali membakarnya, Vali." Naruto mulai memutar daun pintu itu. Ia membukanya, dan masuk ke dalam apartemennya. "Aku pulang, Naruko, Elis!? Dimana ka—" ucapan Naruto terhenti saat dia melihat dua orang yang dicarinya sedang melakukan kegiatan di luar batas manusia normal. Vali yang berada di belakang Naruto, membalikkan badannya serta menutup kedua matanya. "Errr, Vali kita cari ramen di luar saja." Ajak Naruto kepada Vali.

"Lebih baik begitu, daripada melihat naga dan rubah sedang membuat spesies baru." Cibir Vali sebelum mengikuti Naruto.

Sementara itu, Elis dan Naruko masih diam dengan badan mereka yang saling tindih. "Le-lebih baik aku mandi terlebih dahulu…" ujar Elis gugup dengan kejadian tadi. Ia melirik Naruko yang masih diam.

"Kita mandi sama-sama." Elis mengangguk semangat dengan ajakan Naruko.

Di luar apartemen, Naruto sedang berlutut dengan rambut pirangnya yang dijambak. "Ya tuhan, kenapa kau membuat mereka menjadi seperti ini!?" Ujar Naruto dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"Woi, disini ada iblis, dasar _kitsune_ bodoh!"

"Aku akan membakar mer—Uaaghh!"

"Kau memang _kitsune_ bodoh!"

Tiba-tiba, Azazel datang dengan membawa se-ember ikan yang lumayan besar. "Yo, aku membawa ikan yang sangat banyak. Terima kasih Naruto, kau telah menolongku mencari ikan." Ujar Azazel dengan mengankat ember besi itu.

"Vali, ingatkan aku untuk melempar Azazel ke lubang yang dipenuhi oleh buaya."

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Hanya selingan, maaf kalau Humornya gagal. Saya sudah berusaha membuatnya. Pendek? Ya, saya sengaja membuatnya seperti ini.

Untuk Fict utamanya, masih dalam penulisan. Jounin, masih belum saya lanjutin, karena saya masih focus sama Fict **Kitsune to Sekiryuutei**.

Ya, begitu saja.

 _Oke, Shinn Out! Adios!_


End file.
